BATTLE ANIME: Batalla 1
by wolfsing
Summary: BIENVENIDOS A LAS BATALLAS ANIME, EN DONDE DISTINTOS PERSONAJES SE ENFRENTAN EN PELEAS ASOMBROSAS Y LARGAS, Y EL GANADR LO DECIDE EL LECTOR, EN ESTA PRIMERA PELEA SE ENFRENTAN OKUMURA RI Y BLACK ROCK SHOOTER ¿QUIEN GANARA? SOLO USTED LO DECIDIRA
1. Chapter 1

BATTLE ANIME: Batalla numero 1

Batalla 1: Okumura Rin (Ao no Exorcist) VS Black Rock Shooter (Black Rock Shooter (TV))

(Escuela cruz verdadera)

Yukio: y así es como por varios años el mundo a necesitado a los exorcistas, no solo porque eliminan a los demonios si no porque mantienen una armonía entre la gente (mira a Rin)

Rin (durmiendo)

Shiemi (moviéndolo): Rin, despierta o te meterás en problemas…

Yukio (pegándole a la mesa de Rin con un libro)

Rin (saltando del susto): ¡AHHHH! (Se cae de la silla) eso si que dolió…

Bon: sigue siendo tan idiota como siempre (suspirando)

Konekomaru: debes reconocer que sin el la clase sería muy aburrida (sonríe)

Izumo: es solo un idiota

Yukio: ¡es la cuarta vez que te despierto en clases! ¡¿Acaso no quieres ser un exorcista?

Rin: claro que quiero, pero las clases son muy aburridas

Yukio: ¡retira eso! (Enojándose)

Mephistos (apareciendo de sorpresa): tienes que ser más compresivo pequeño demonio o me veré forzado a atarte a un cohete con dirección a la luna (sonríe)

Rin: eres un maldito (trata de sacar la espada pero se arrepiente)

Yukio: bueno director, ¿vino por algo en especial?

Mephistos: vine a decirle algo a tú hermano

Rin: ¿mm? ¿A mí?

Shiemi (preocupada)

Mephistos (señala a Rin): ¡dentro de tres horas tendrás una pelea con un enemigo feroz!

Rin: ¡¿Qué?

Yukio: ¿esta bromeando?

Rin: pero ¿con quien?

(En otro mundo)

Shura (suspirando): ese maldito Mephistos, ¿Por qué yo soy la que tiene que buscar a esta mocosa? (ve una sombra) veo que tú me encontraste primero… (Sonríe y saca su espada)

¿?: ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?

Shura: he venido a buscarte para que pelees con alguien de tu misma fuerza

¿?: ¿Pelea?

Shura: por lo que se tú poder es muy grande y fuiste elegida para pelear en contra de Okumura Rin, además se que tú no hablas muchas veces así que lo diré de esta forma ¡pelea con el y demuestra tu poder Black Rock Shooter!

Black Rock Shooter: será interesante (saca su Rock Cannon)

(Escuela cruz verdadera)

(Gimnasio)

Rin: aún no entiendo porque hago esto… (Suspirando)

Yukio: es una orden del director, sin embargo me parece raro que te diga que peleas contra alguien de un mundo paralelo

Rin: bueno será interesante pelear contra quien venga (sonríe)

Yukio (sonríe): buena suerte

Rin: la tendré (chocan puños)

Mephistos (desde un balcón): ¡señoras y señores bienvenidos a la gran pelea que se realizara en este mismo gimnasio, dos grandes guerreros se enfrentara pero solo uno podrá decir que es un ganador! (todos gritando)

Shiemi: ojala que Rin este bien… (Preocupada)

Shima: tranquila Rin no es alguien que se deje derrotar tan fácil

Konekomaru: es verdad, el es alguien fuerte y con un carácter parecido al de Bon

Bon: ¡¿Qué-que dices?

Mephistos: ¡ahora es hora de presentar a los combatientes, en la puerta roja un alumno de nuestra escuela, mitad humano, mitad demonio, con ustedes el guerrero de las llamas azules, Okumura Rin! (Todos aplauden y gritan)

Rin: vaya se nota que tengo muchos admiradores (comienza a reír)

Izumo: como dije es solo un idiota

Mephistos: ¡ahora la retadora traída desde un mundo paralelo a este, no es de Assiah, ni de Gehenna, una guerrera de sangre fria!

Shura: no exageres idiota

Mephistos: ¡denle la bienvenida a la guerrera de las balas de oro, Black Rock Shooter! (La gente empieza a gritar y aplaudir)

Black Rock Shooter (apareciendo): así que este es un mundo nuevo

Rin: oye tú no te distraigas que tú oponente soy yo

Black Rock Shooter (lo ignora)

Rin: ¡no me ignores!

Black Rock Shooter (saca su Rock Cannon): no me provoques… (Su ojo es cubierto por una llama azul)

Rin: ya era hora de que empezara la fiesta (saca su espada y es rodeado por llamas azules)

Mephistos: ¡los guerreros ya están listos, que comience el combate, ahora!

Black Rock Shooter (comienza a disparar)

Rin: ¡no me subestimes! (Desvía los cohetes con sus llamas azules) ¡ahora es mi turno! (Sale corriendo en dirección a ella)

Black Rock Shooter: (que rápido) ¡te dije que no me subestimaras! (Sale corriendo a su encuentro y chocan)

Rin: ¡TSK!

Black Rock Shooter: ¡TSK! (Las llamas azules comienzan a surgir en medio de ellos dos)

Shiemi: ¡Rin!

Yukio: ¡Hermano!

Rin: ¡ahora verás! (Se separa y mueve la espada en dirección al estomago de ella)

Black Rock Shooter: ¡no será tan fácil herirme! (carga el Rock Cannon y le dispara a Rin)

Rin (alcanza a cortarla antes de salir disparado): ¡AHHH! (Choca contra una pared)

Black Rock Shooter (sale volando por el impulso de las balas y del golpe de Rin): ¡AHHHH! (Choca contra la otra pared)

Shura: ¡increible! No cabe duda que esos dos tienen un gran poder

Mephistos: y esto es solo el principio mi pequeña, todavía falta mucho por ver (sonríe)

Black Rock Shooter (levantándose): ¡no me rendiré! (corre a donde esta Rin)

Rin (levantándose): ¡ya somos dos! (también corre donde esta ella)

Black Rock Shooter: ¡AAAAHHHH!

Rin: ¡AAAAHHHH! (Chocan otra vez con la misma fuerza)

*¿Quién será el vencedor? Vota por tu favorito dejando un mensaje con el nombre del personaje que quieres que gane esta pelea ¿ganara Okumura Rin o le quitara esa victoria Black Rock Shooter? Tú voto es el que decide el destino de esta pelea hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2

**BATTLE ANIME: Batalla numero 1 Parte 2**

Batalla 1: Okumura Rin (Ao no Exorcist) VS Black Rock Shooter (Black Rock Shooter (TV)) Parte 2

Bienvenidos a la segunda parte de esta batalla entre Black Rock Shooter y Okumura Rin, en donde ustedes votaron por su favorito para que ganara, las cartas ya están lanzadas y el ganador determinado esta es la segunda parte de esta gran batalla que la disfrute.

Antes de todo el combate Kuori Mato había hablado con Black Rock Shooter como todas las noches para saber como se encontraba.

-Aún no entiendo porque te preocupas por mí, no soy más que tu sombra en este mundo- decía Black Rock Shooter mientras se tapaba la cara con su chaqueta.

-¡No digas tonterías, siempre me preocupare por ti, ya que tu siempre recibes todo el dolor que paso en el mundo real es por eso…!-Mato trató de que no le saliera ninguna lagrima pero fue imposible.

En ese momento Black Rock Shooter solo se va del lugar donde se encontraba dejando sola a Mato quien misteriosamente desaparece sin dejar rastro. En ese momento a Black Rock Shooter le da una extraña sensación en el pecho y cae de rodillas sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué… que diablos… me pasa?-decía Black Rock Shooter con esfuerzo antes de caer desmayada.

Desde un monte no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Black Rock Shooter se encontraban Strength y un extraño hombre con una mascarilla y lentes de sol, quien al parece llevaba una especia de rifle consigo.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, no cualquiera tiene autorización de entrar en este lugar-decía algo molesta Strenght mientras apretaba sus enormes puños con fuerza.

-Ya te lo dije, esto es solo un juego y tu pequeña amiga es la guerrera adecuada para el otro peleador que he elegido-decía mientras se iba del lugar.

Si anteriormente recuerdan a Rin le mencionaron lo de la pelea y acepto sin reclamos ni nada, bueno esto es lo que paso del porque reacciono así.

El hombre de la mascarilla, luego de hacer lo que hizo en el mundo de Black Rock Shooter, fue donde se encontraba Rin y en el minuto que lo ve le dispara en el cuello sin que se de cuenta.

-Misión cumplida, ahora la pelea será interesante, ¿No lo crees así Mephistos?-decía mientras miraba a Mephistos quien estaba atrás de él.

-Si tu lo dice, pero no creo que esa droga que le implantaste logre sacar lo mejor de el, te lo aseguro-decía Mephistos mientras se iba del lugar.

-Eso esta por verse…-se reía el hombre de la mascarilla mientras desaparecía.

Volviendo al presente luego del impacto cada uno de ellos queda arrodillado frente al otro pero a una distancia no mas larga que 5 metros.

-Esto esta mal, Rin no podrá ganarle a esa chica-decía Shura mientras se mordía una uña con desesperación.

-Tranquila, tranquila, de seguro ese enano tiene algún haz bajo la manga-decía Mephistos mientras tomaba una taza de café.

Al mirarse frente a frente los dos se miran con una mirada de ira hacia el otro como si estuvieran enojados durante más de 10 años. Black Rock Shooter comenzó a mirar toda la sangre que estaba derramando y eso le recordó a Mato cuando peleo con ella para hacerla sentir su corazón.

-¡No tiene caso que siga la pelea, ríndete y no te seguiré lastimando más de lo que estas!-gritaba Black Rock Shooter desde su esquina mientras tomaba su cañón.

-¡¿Acaso bromeas? ¡No me rendiré jamás, te derrotare aunque sea lo último que haga!-gritaba Rin con fuerza mientras activaba sus llamas demoníacas una vez más.

Los dos se ponen a correr para otro encuentro cuando de repente se detienen en el medio de la arena sin poder mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

En ese momento los dos solo se quedaron mirando mientras en su cabeza resonaban voces que eran importantes para ambos.

-"detente Black Rock Shooter, no sigas con la pelea, ni siquiera sabes porque estas peleando-decía Mato en la cabeza de Black Rock Shooter.

-Mato…-decía Black Rock Shooter mientras soltaba el cañón.

-Hijo, no debes pelear solo por que si, debes entender que tú poder es para proteger a la gente no para destruirla-decía Shiro en la cabeza de Rin como si lo estuviera sermoneando.

-Viejo…tú…-Rin dejo caer su espada y solo miro a Black Rock Shooter con una sonrisa-se nota que peleas bien, me has dejado impresionado.

-Tú no te quedas atrás, eres tan poderoso como yo-decía Black Rock Shooter sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

En ese momento los dos pudieron volver a moverse y cada uno tomo su respectiva arma.

-oye, ¿Qué te parece si terminamos esto de una vez?-decía Rin mientras activaba sus llamas-¡para ver quien es más fuerte!

-por mi ningún problema-decía Black Rock Shooter mientras levantaba su cañón.

Ambos activaron el poder al máximo que cada uno poseía para darle rienda suelta al último encuentro que tenían.

Rin comenzó a expandir sus llamas hasta tener el poder máximo de la espada y Black Rock Shooter cambio a su forma suprema la cual incluía una espada gigante junto con el cañón. Los dos comenzaron a correr y empezaron el combate. La espada de Rin no lograba tocar a Black Rock Shooter pero las llamas si y eso le provocaba dolor, mientras Black Rock Shooter hacía lo mismo pero incluyendo su metralleta que si alcanzaban a Rin. Ambos se hicieron retroceder pero eso no hizo que se detuvieran, tomaron sus armas y comenzaron a correr. El grito de cada uno se escucho hasta fuera de la escuela y el impacto llego hasta las nubes, llenándola con una luz de color azul que formaba una torre circular.

Luego de unos segundos la nube que cubría a Rin y a Black Rock Shooter se desvanecía y dejaba ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Hermano!-gritaba Yukio preocupado.

Desde el otro mundo la única que sintió el golpe de Black Rock Shooter fue Dead Master.

-Black Rock Shooter… ¿Qué ha pasado?-se preguntaba mientras miraba el cielo.

Ya cuando la nube se había despejado por completo se pudo ver a Rin y a Black Rock Shooter de pie, pero sin movimiento. Ambos solo se estaban mirando y por alguna razón Black Rock Shooter estaba sonriendo.

-esa chica… ¿Por qué estará sonriendo?-en ese momento Shura se exalta-¡no será que…!

-La pelea termino…-decía Mephistos tapándose la cara con el sombrero.

En ese instante Rin logra articular palabras.

-Fue un gran combate Black Rock Shooter…-al decir esto, Rin comienza a caer.

-¡Rin!-grito Shiemi con fuerza.

Por suerte Black Rock Shooter logra atraparlo antes de que caiga pero en ese momento cambia totalmente y se transforma en Mato.

-Rin, Rin, por favor reacciona…-decía Mato mientras movía Rin.

-Tranquila no soy tan fácil de derrotar-le decía Rin con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mato solo se limito a sonreír. Pasadas ya algunas horas, Rin y Mato habían sido llevados al hospital donde tuvieron tiempo de hablar sobre el combate y de otras cosas.

-Ya veo, así que tú eres, por así decirlo, la verdadera Black Rock Shooter-decía Rin mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Algo así, espero no haberte lastimado mucho-decía Mato algo apenada.

-no te disculpes después de todo ese combate fue algo interesante, aunque haya sido por cosas que ni entiendo-decía Rin pensativo.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado? ¿Crees que es culpa de alguien que peleáramos sin sentido?-preguntaba Mato.

-Quizás, solo espero que no nos volvamos a pelear de nuevo y que seamos amigos-decía Rin con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Claro eso no lo dudes!-gritaba Mato mientras comenzaba a reír junto con Rin.

Luego de ese día Mato se despidió de todos y volvió a su mundo con la ayuda de Shura, pero antes de esto miro a Rin.

-Rin, prométeme que jamás me olvidaras, porque yo jamás lo haré-decía Mato algo preocupada.

-Eso jamás, siempre seremos amigos-decía Rin mientras sonreía.

-Gracias…-diciendo esto se volvió Black Rock Shooter y desapareció.

-"Cuídate mucho, Black Rock Shooter"-se decía así mismo Rin.

Desde lejos el hombre de la mascarilla se ponía a hablar por un celular algo serio.

-Al final a ganado Black Rock Shooter-decía por el celular mientras escuchaba su próximo objetivo-entendido, eso haré señor-dicho esto desaparece en el acto.

La ganadora de este combate fue Black Rock Shooter/Kuroi Mato, espero que les haya gustado el combate porque ahora viene el siguiente combate que será entre Dante (Devil May Cry) contra Clare (Claymore), la batalla comenzara próximamente.


End file.
